


Go On and Let the Rain Pour

by ElanneH



Series: you ask, I write (aka tumblr prompts TW style) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (well...sort of), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElanneH/pseuds/ElanneH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was prompt from a friend on tumblr: Scydia + raining + Scott offers Lydia gentlemanly his jacket</p><p>I took some liberties with it, but I kinda like the outcome :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go On and Let the Rain Pour

   Lydia hated rain. Stupid water, falling from stupid sky, usually in the stupidest, most inconvenient moment. Like now for example. She was sitting in a car, few miles outside of Beacon Hills and that stupid thing ran out of gas. How she could forget to fill the tank? Well, that wasn’t really the question, with all that supernatural crap around, she really just forgot.

   The banshee ran her fingers through her hair. _Think, Lydia!_ It was past midnight and she was driving home from collage for a weekend. Her parents were on the cruise and that was exactly the reason, why she picked this date for visit – quiet study time.

   Kira studied in New York and Scott, Stiles and Malia were exactly where she left them – in UCLA dorms. Lydia was thinking if calling Liam or Derek would be good idea, when her phone buzzed and she jumped up at her seat.

   “What is it?” she pressed green button and asked without checking the caller, she knew who it is anyway.

   “Charming as always,” Stiles bubbled with laughter and she involuntary rolled her eyes.

   “Save it, Stilinski. I’m so not in the mood. The car ran out of gas and I stuck outside of town and it’s freaking raining!”

   “Oh,” the boy was obviously taken back with her statement, “well, Scott can give you lift home…”

   “What?” Lydia frowned because that didn’t make any sense. “What would Scott do here? He is in L.A.”

   “That’s why I called, Lyds,” and she wanted to smack him for the nickname. “He screwed me and Malia over, packed a toothbrush and left like hour after you. I’ll call him and tell him to pick you up, ok?”

   She agreed, of course she did, because what else except calling a cab could she do? Lydia turned on the radio and Pharell Williams’ voice filled the car. Ironic, because she wasn’t freaking happy at all and watching raindrops at the window glass wasn’t helping.

   It took Scott exactly forty-five minutes to knock on her window and Lydia was shocked that she didn’t see him coming. And then she realized why… he was there on his bike. Perfect. She unlocked the door, turned off the radio and let him slide to passenger’s seat. Scott was soaking wet, ruining her car seat covers but as usual, he was beaming at her. So unfair to look happy in this weather.

   “Are you insane?” she barked at him when he finally got settled.

   “What? Why?”

   “I thought you took Stiles’ jeep,” Lydia raised her brows on him and then motioned towards over standing dirt bike. “This isn’t jeep!”

   “Um… sorry?” he offered and added the confused puppy look, she hated so much. It was adorable, endearing and oh for god’s sake, he was almost twenty years old, no one should look like that in their twenties. Lydia sighed and flanked her head back into the seat.

   “Hey, are you ok?” he asked, expression frowned and his dark eyes studied her face.

   “Yeah, I’m fine,” and Lydia bit her lip, right after those words left her mouth. This was that kind of answer you give to uncaring stranger. Scott wasn’t a stranger and he was everything but uncaring. Lydia re-adjusted her answer. “Or I will be, don’t worry about it. It was a long week, and I really didn’t get much sleep. Plus I hate rain.”

   “I can definitely relate to that,” werewolf smiled softly and finally averted his eyes from her. He leaned back, mimicking her pose and the car fell into comfortable silence. It was kind of surprising to Lydia, she wasn’t used to sitting and not really doing or saying anything. This was…nice.

   “So…why did you leave?” she asked, but Scott closed his eyes and chuckled.

   “I think…” he hesitated, red color flushed his cheeks and now Lydia was really interested. “I think that Stiles and Malia were about to offer me threesome. “

   “And you run instead?” red-head burst out because this was hilarious. Of course, that Stiles and Malia were going to do that, they were thinking about it for weeks, she was more shocked that Scott recognized the signs. Lydia really should learn not underestimate him.

   “That’s what you take from that?” he laughed too, staring at her with disbelief. “I tell you that my best friend and his girlfriend want to have sex with me and…why are we laughing? This isn’t funny, Lydia!”

   Banshee tried to regain some control and patted Scott’s shoulder sympathetically. “Actually, it is, because,” she made a dramatic pause for bigger effect, “they asked me first…last week.”

   Scott eyes were getting wider and wider, and Lydia could swear that the werewolf was getting asthma attack. Maybe her previous confession wasn’t the best idea but another burst of laughter from his side relaxed her and this time she joined him.

   Five minutes later they were both wiping tears from their eyes but Scott eventually managed pull it together to offer her a ride. After some rambling, mostly from her side, because hello, it was still raining, he took of his jacked and gave it to her.

   “It’s waterproof, “he shrugged and she gratefully accepted. Lydia grabbed her cell phone, wallet, locked her car and climbed behind Scott on his bike, painfully aware that she was still wearing heals.

   “Are you ok there?” he turned on her, already drained more than her, because she had at least his helmet.

   “Are we going to die?” it was really meant to be joke but her voice was shaky and what came out of her mouth was more like squeak of terrified mouse. Scott probably understood her anyway, because he chuckled and raised one brow on her.

   “You tell me… are we?” without a word, red-head punched his shoulder and with laughter he finally started the bike.

   The ride itself was straight from horror movie, Lydia felt like she was sliding down the whole time and clinging on Scott, like she wanted to break his ribs. If he minded, he didn’t complain. The heavy weight fell of her shoulders when they parked in front of her house.

   “Thank you,” she said as they reached the porch and ducked in to cover themselves from rain.

   “For the ride? Come on that wasn’t…”

   “For not killing us,” Lydia didn’t let the werewolf finish.

   Lydia was never reckless or irresponsible person. She thought about her decisions, made a list pro and cons, but what she did next wasn’t calculated by any means. The girl spontaneously reached forward, grabbed the front of his soaked shirt, stepped up on her toes and pressed her lips on his. Scott was a bit taken back, but it didn’t take him more than a few seconds to take a hint. He leaned forward, deepened the kiss, his hands sliding under the jacket around her waist.

   They were both awfully wet and Lydia had no idea how long they actually stood there, wrapped up around each other, it could have been minutes or hours, but it didn’t matter. When they broke the kiss to catch a breath, she buried her face into his neck. This was right. So right, and it was wonder Lydia never even consider ‘them’ as option. She was brought back to reality when she noticed that Scott was bubbling. Banshee looked up to him in question.

   “What do you think Stiles and Malia are gonna offer now?” Scott asked with hardly contained laughter, Lydia snorted but she knew where he was coming from. Their friends had no moral boundaries at all, and if they find out about this, it will be hard to say no.

   “Well, they’re not here right now, so…” she winked at him, grabbed his wrists and pushed towards the front door. “Let me make you some coffee and you can worry about it later.”

   When she closed the door behind them, it occurred to her, that rain isn’t that bad… she might actually come to liking it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on:  
> [MY TUMBLR](http://malia-mcstilinski.tumblr.com/)  
> [MY YOUTUBE CHANNEL](http://www.youtube.com/user/ElanneHarvelle)


End file.
